Mutant Wars
*Mutant followers of Bonseite |side2=*Kingdom of the Stone (initially) *Mutant followers of Deten |begin=c. 2579 BC |end=c. 2573 BC |place=All across Africa |result=*Defeat of the Fyre Ryders *Establishment of the Impedance |battles=*Battle of Zeureg *Battle of Noawen |commanders1=King Holey |commanders2=Lord of the Stone |commanders3=Eorza the Rock God |commanders4= }} The Mutant Wars were a ten year long series of conflicts that took place in Tanzania, Africa, more than four millennia before the formation of the U.S. Government. They were considered the first conflicts between the followers of the Light and Darkness. The Mutant Wars originally began as an invasion by the forces of the Kingdom of the Stone and ended shortly after the Battle of Noawen. History Origins The Mutant Wars of Tanzania have their origins in the years following the creation of the Kingdom of the Stone. The Lord of the Stone was born in 2901 BC. In his early years, he was trained in the ways of mutantry and quickly excelled in combat, filling him with pride, arrogance, and vanity. Although some of his fellow trainees were wary of his swift rise to power, the majority of the order neglected caution, ultimately leading to their downfall after the Lord's training was completed. After immersing further into evil whilst hiding in the wilderness, the Lord of the Stone organized the Fyre Ryders and proceeded to vanquish the vast majority of his enemies. The Lord of the Stone's rule was ruthless and cruel, which ultimately led to the formation of a small rebel group called the Impedance. The war begins As he gained power, the Impedance, an organization of freedom fighters determined to crush the Kingdom of the Stone, began to rise against him. After learning that the resistance was about to find him, the Lord of the Stone made war with them. He struck too soon, however, and had not restored most of his strength, whereas the King had increased his. Apparently, the demons were wiped out during the war, according to a member of the Police Grand Army named Marcus. Battle of Zeureg The Battle of Zeureg was the major battle of the war in 2574 BC. It was fought between the Impedance against an army of Fyre Ryders and other creatures loyal to the Lord of the Stone, on the Empty Plains just outside Zeureg. When the Impedance learned that the Dark Lord was holding the city, they marched to Zeureg. The members of the group, led by General Bexeen, prematurely charged at the enemy and were driven back. Eventually, the Impedance was able to drive back the the enemy forces and the army's victory was near. But the Lord of the Stone himself came forth and slayed opponents Elsevir and Paladin. Then four-year-old Analdas appeared with his dog. The dog bit the Lord of the Stone on the leg and Analdas speared the Dark Lord's eye. The Lord of the Stone's power was broken heavily. Without their leader's dark will driving them on, the Dark Lord's armies were routed and fled, and thus, his campaign to defeat the free peoples was seemingly ended. Murder of King Folger While the Lord of the Stone’s threat was temporarily diminished, a schism grew within the Warden between those of Eorza’s followers, and Folger. Eventually the two groups were defined by an ideology divided between the use of the Bonseite, or the Light of mutantry, and the followers of the Deten, otherwise known as the Darkness of mutantry. Both sides utilized the traditional metal swords augmented through their powers, as well as the Deten mutants fighting with Dark staffs. When the Egyptian monks reorganized as the Knights under the leadership of a High Council, peace seemed imminent until the apparent defection of revered King Folger. In reality, he was secretly murdered by the Lord of the Stone, allowing the latter to become King without anyone’s knowledge. Holing up within Maseen, the Impedance fought the Fyre Ryders to the death, and were subsequently defeated, sending them into hiding. They ultimately relocated to the meager hold of Heiligtum. Battle of Noawen The Battle of Noawen was a major battle between the Impedance and the Fyre Ryders during the war. It resulted in the ultimate defeat of the Lord of the Stone and the scattering of the Fyre Ryders. The Lord of the Stone learned, much to his delight, that the Impedance was located in Heiligtum. He and his forces immediately prepared to invade their headquarters and destroy their greatest enemies once and for all. When war became imminent, King Holey informed Bob and Analdas of an impending threat: an intercepted message revealed that the Lord of the Stone had located the headquarters of the Impedance. Analdas was presented with Deboral-made armor. He was also pleased to see Gummi the Bare was allowed to participate in the battle and prove himself to the Impedance. Against the Impedance was arrayed a large hordes of Fyre Ryders, sphinxes, giants, and imps. An exact count is not given of the number of the Lord of the Stone's forces, but it is said that they were "twenty times" greater than the Impedance, making it a force of at least ninety thousand. The Lord of the Stone's forces surrounded the House of the Impedance on three sides, with the giants on the left flank, the sphinxes held the center, and the imps on the right. Initially, the Lord of the Stone's forces found difficulty in getting to the Impedance, due to the large booby traps set up by Ae and Bee, which impeded their progress. The Impedance always had cohesive stability within their center and kept the Enemy from breaking through by force of numbers. The solid infantry squares of Stone infantry beat off their inferior sphinx opponents while the Fyre Ryders staved off the Slingers. The small force of giants launched a quick attack before being repulsed by the armies of King Holey while the larger imp force slowly retreated to the hills. By now, pressure had eased off of the flanks of the Impedance, who smashed into the lines of the sphinx-host, slowly beating them off and forcing a retreat back through the town dorders (though not without suffering sizable losses of their own). During the course of the battle, the Lord of the Stone dueled Analdas, bringing the former to defeat. Thanks to Analdas, Carlislie, and Keeber, the Dark Lord who had terrorized Africa was dead. King Holey used his powers to save Analdas, who would have fallen to his death amid the Dark Lord's smoldering remains. Conclusion Tended to by healers, Analdas reconciled with his friends and promised never to reject them again. Deciding to help the Impedance destroy the remnants of the Kingdom of the Stone, who were hiding in the underlevels of the Castle of Stone, Analdas left for Jolbeg alongside Bob and Carlislie. Leonardo, meanwhile, Leonardo and Gummi the Bare took off for parts unknown, believing their destiny lied elsewhere. Sixty standard days later, a tsunami destroyed the Castle of Stone. What Fyre Ryders survived fled to Oceania, and the Impedance hunted them aboard generation chariots before settling in Libya 76 years later. While the King banned travel to Tanzania, the Impedance occasionally returned briefly, though they would not resettle until the Prehistoric Cold War, after Darzan rediscovered the country in circa 2550 BC. Aftermath The Mutant Wars were studied by students at Superhero School as part of Professor Binne’s course on History. Roger Black was weak in his knowledge of this subject — on his report card for the course in the third semester, he earned a ‘4’ with a note that his studies were “excellent, except for study of major events during the Mutant Wars.” Rumors existed during the Third NoHead War that a secret stone existed buried in the country. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Pre-Government events and conflicts Category:Wars